militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Utvenko
|branch = Red Army|rank = Lieutenant general|serviceyears = 1924-1954|commands = 19th Rifle Division 33rd Guards Rifle Division 31st Guards Rifle Corps 38th Guards Rifle Corps 65th Rifle Corps|battles = World War II *Vienna Offensive *Prague Offensive|awards = Order of Suvorov 2nd class|birth_place = Dyvin village, Korostyshiv Raion, Zhytomyr Oblast}}Alexander Ivanovich Utvenko (Russian: Александр Иванович Утвенко; 12 December 1905 – 20 August 1963) was a Red Army Lieutenant general. During World War II, Utvenko commanded the 31st Guards Rifle Corps and 38th Guards Rifle Corps. Early life Alexander Utvenko was born on 12 December 1905 in what is now the village of Dyvin in Korostyshiv Raion in Zhytomyr Oblast. In 1924, he was in the Red Army. Utvenko graduated from the VUTSIK Starshina school in 1927. In October of that year, he was posted to the 136th Rifle Regiment of the 46th Rifle Division (Soviet Union) as the commander of a machine gun platoon. He served in the regiment as the commander and Commissar of a machine gun company. In August 1938, he transferred to the reserve but in December was returned to service as the deputy commander of the 56th Rifle Regiment of the 19th Rifle Division. In August 1939, Utvenko became the commander of the 315th Rifle Regiment. World War II In July 1941, Utvenko became the commander of the 19th Rifle Division, which he led during the Battle of Smolensk, the Yelnya Offensive and the Vyazma Defensive Operation. In December 1941, the division became part of the 43rd Army and fought in the counterattack at Moscow in the Naro-Fominsk axis. On 17 December, Utvenko was wounded and after discharge from the hospital in March was enrolled in the "Vystrel" courses. On 10 May 1942, he became the commander of the 274th Rifle Division, which was then converted into the 33rd Guards Rifle Division on 16 August. He was promoted to Major general on 14 October 1942. The 33rd Guards Rifle Division fought in the Battle of Stalingrad as part of the 62nd Army. In December, the division was advanced to the Myshkova River, where it helped repulse Operation Winter Storm. The division then fought in an advance in the direction of Rostov, where it captured Novocherkassk. For his leadership of the division, Utvenko was awarded the Order of Suvorov, 2nd class. In April 1943, Utvenko became the commander of the 31st Guards Rifle Corps, part of the 5th Shock Army. The corps fought in the Donbass Strategic Offensive, during which it captured Snizhne and Yenakiieve. He was promoted to Lieutenant general on 17 January 1945. In March 1945, after an accelerated course at the academy, he became the commander of the 38th Guards Rifle Corps. The 38th Guards Rifle Corps fought in the Vienna Offensive and the Prague Offensive. Postwar After the war, Utvenko continued in command of the corps. He graduated from the Military Academy of the General Staff in May 1948, after which Utvenko commanded the 65th Rifle Corps. Utvenko became the head of a course and then a faculty member at Frunze Military Academy in July 1951. In 1954, he was transferred to the reserve and died on 20 August 1963. References Category:1905 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Soviet lieutenant generals Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II from Ukraine Category:Place of birth missing Category:Recipients of the Order of Suvorov, 2nd class Category:People from Korostyshiv Raion